A Winter's Tale
by AstraeltheDestroyer
Summary: COMPLETE! AU fic! It's Bella's fault Renee and Charlie are dead and her brother Deryk hates her. She's completely in love with Edward but her brother won't let them be together. Drugs, sex and cutting are involved!
1. Introduction

Okay so I know I said I would fix the ending of Let Downs and Betrayal but I had a really good idea for another story so here it is. It's an AU fic, and other than Bella I'm going to try and keep everyone in character. It's depressing and deals with drugs, sex and cutting so if you don't like that I'm sorry! It's very angsty too! So umm.. read and review please!

P.S- Edward will be in character, I'll be explaining why he acted the way he did to Bella in a later chapter.

Chapter 1

I walked down the stairs into the living room, I was just coming down from my previous high and needed some food. As I walked through the living room I avoided the stares I always got from the 8- 10 guys that were always there. I only made contact with one guy, Edward. I loved him, I truly did. He swore he loved me back and that's why I gave it to him, the only thing I had left. He left me more shattered and broken than ever before.

His sweet topaz eyes met my dull brown ones and I immediately got butterflies. I attempted to smile but his eyes only lingered on mine for less than half a second. I walked a little faster.

Usually my day consisted of lying in my room, getting high off of anything I could get my hands. I occasionally left my room for food and water, but now a-days I only want my drugs and the dulling box cutter I keep in arms reach. No one ever spoke a single word to me, I had grown so accustomed to it that it hardly bothered me anymore. Of course I wished every second of my miserable life that I could have friends and that my brother would finally talk to me, but as the days turned to months, my hopes of that ever happening again slowly diminished.

Oddly enough today something changed. I heard laughter and then someone call my name. I was thinking of stopping but I decided that it must have been my imagination, or maybe the drugs, so I continued to walk away from the group of guys.

"Hey Bella," it was my brother that called to me, "How are those drugs tasting?"

I turned around and stared, he sat back and smirked.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" I asked quietly, staring at the ground.

"Oh come on Bells, you know what I'm talking about. You think we don't notice?"

"I-it's not like any of you care."

"No, we don't. But unfortunately I do care about you fucking all my friends you nasty whore."

I said nothing. I was fourteen, I wasn't a whore, I had only slept with two of his friends. I looked from Edward to Ray, they were both staring at the floor.

"I-it's nothing, Deryk. It only happened once I promise not to do it again." I was shaking, not out of fury but out of shame.

"Oh sure, you know what I think?" Deryk began, "I think that once a whore always a whore. Once a druggy always a druggy. And once a murderer always a murderer."

The room instantly grew tense. Although Deryk had never brought it up before, I knew he always blamed me for our parents deaths.

My mom and dad were the happiest couple before I came around. They had everything they ever wanted, a cute little house in the country side and a son, Deryk. When Deryk was 4 our parents found out that they were pregnant with me. They never wanted another child but since my mom was against abortion she decided to keep me. My mom warmed up to the thought f having me but my father never did. They divorced soon after I was born and my mom, Renee, moved to Arizona.

I ended up being a huge problem and she started drinking. I was diagnosed with ADHD and my mom just couldn't handle me alone. By the time I turned 6 my mom had been through more relationships than I could count, more than half of them had been abusive to her and me. When her last boyfriend left her she committed suicide and I was shipped off to live with the father that never wanted me, Charlie.

He was angry but he took me in. I hated living in Forks, Washington but I had to deal. Charlie put me on medication as soon as I moved in. Deryk never talked to me and my father hardly did.

A few years passed and my only friend turned out to be Edward Cullen. He was the only one who would talk to me even though my brother highly despised it. Two months before my birthday my dad died in a car accident. He had left the house to go cool off from one of the arguments we had, he never came back. Deryk hated me more than ever before.

We were left with over 5 million dollars to share and an empty house which our grandparents decided to let us live in alone. Deryk's friends started moving in shortly after the death of Charlie.

I had always been a cutter but I had never used drugs until Renee died and when Charlie died I just hit rock bottom

"I-I didn't- it wasn't my fault Deryk!" I yelled stepping forward to get closer to him, he stepped back.

"Don't touch me you fucking whore, you murderer!"

"I didn't murder them, I didn't!" I was starting to get frantic. Not only was he blaming me for the death of his parents but I was starting to crave drugs again, I felt sick.

"You did too!" He screamed, grabbing onto my shoulders and shaking me, he was oblivious with hatred, you could see it in his eyes. "You killed him! Just like you did with your our mom! You're worthless, you fucking druggy, you whore! You're lucky I let you stay here!" He pushed me away and I fell onto the glass table and it shattered underneath my weight. I felt the glass shards pierce my skin and felt warm liquid start to flow down my arms and back.

"Deryk please!" I stood up and walked towards him, ignoring the incredulous looks from the guys sitting around watching. "I didn't do it!"

"Get the fuck away from me! You're a murderer, you're nothing. You will NEVER be anything, you will ALWAYS be a good-for-nothing druggy whore!"

I felt sick to my stomach, I turned around and stared at the guys who all looked like they wanted to run from the room. Instead I ran. I ran up the stairs to my room, slamming my door shut. I grabbed anything and everything I could get my hands on against the wall. Glass trinkets, jewelry, books, DVD's, video games, and everything else shattered against the wall. I stood back shaking, tears blurring my vision. I grabbed my tin lunch box that held my most prized positions and popped it open. I wasn't sure what to use first, my dull box cutter or my favorite choice of drug, acid.

I heard a knock on my door and quickly shoved the acid pill in my mouth, closed the tin lunch box and went for the door. Ignoring the person who had knocked on my door I bolted down the stairs and out the front door. I paused for a split second, looking out at the dark stormy night before taking a step towards the gate.

"Bella wait!" It was Edward.

I continued to ignore him and sped up a little. He grabbed my cut up wrist and I winced.

"What do you want Edward! Let me go!" I screamed.

"Let you go where!"

"Anywhere but here." I whispered and I turned around and ran into the stormy night. Not knowing where I was going or what I was going to do.


	2. Blur

_**It's going to be a little depressing but it will get better! Just stick with me readers! LOL read and review please!**_

* * *

Chapter 2- Blur

"I have school tomorrow," I heard myself mutter. To who? I don't know.

I was wandering, or more like stumbling, down an old deserted alleyway that smelled of urine and fecal matter. I don't remember getting there all I know is that the past two days were a blur. I remember leaving the house Friday night, but Saturday and most of today was a blur. I needed to get home, I couldn't miss school in the morning.

I stumbled out of the dark alley and into the bright sunshine of a busy street. I knew where I was, I was in downtown Seattle. Things were becoming more clear. I had hitched a ride with a trucker and as soon as I was in the city I found the drug dealers. I remember partying with them all day and all night, getting high off of God knows what.

I sat down on a bench right outside of a restaurant and pulled out my cell phone. It had been off the whole time so the battery should still be good. As I turned it on and waited for it to load up I began getting light headed, my stomach hurt and I was craving drugs again.

"No," I muttered to myself, "Too much already, no more!"

Passers-by stared and women with children walked as far away as they could from me. I didn't care. I scrolled through my contact list and found that the only person that might come get me was Edward. It was worth a shot.

I punched down the call button and it started to ring.

"Hello?" His voice echoed in my head, his dreamy voice... "Hello? Bella is that you?"

I snapped back into reality, "Wha-, yeah hey Edward..." I didn't know how to begin.

"Bells, where are you? Are you all right?" His voice sounded urgent, almost caring.

"I- I think I'm in Seattle."

"Okay, where at? I'm leaving now."

I looked around into the bright sun and then at the street sign. "I'm on the corner of Pelssy and Unger."

"Okay stay there I'll be there in ten minutes."

It took me a minute to figure out what he said, "Ten minutes?"

"Yeah, I thought you'd be here somewhere, so I came down last night to look for you."

"Oh... did Deryk come with you?" I already knew the answer.

"No Bella, he didn't."

I hit the end button and curled up, fetal position, on the cold metal bench. I didn't realize how exhausted I was until my head rested against the bench. Suddenly a sharp pain ripped through my stomach and everything went black.

"... And why would you bring her back?" I heard a voice say.

"She needs help Deryk, I couldn't just let her die out there." Edward said quietly.

"Why not?" Deryk laughed.

Another pain ripped through my stomach and I rolled over, vomiting in a bucket that was in the right spot at the right time.

I felt a cold hand on my face, pushing the hair that was plastered to my face back.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with her?" I recognized the voice as one of Edward's brother's, Emmet.

"She's having withdrawal symptoms stupid."

I sat up shakily and looked around. All of the guys were there, staring at me with disgust. I couldn't blame them, I must have been pale, skin and bones, plus I was covered in vomit.

I stood up, grabbing the couch for support, then walking up the stairs to my room. I slammed the door shut and immediately passed out on my bed.

I tossed and turned all night and by the time I was ready to fall asleep it was time for school. I stood up, clutching something so I wouldn't fall down and made my way to my bathroom. I cleaned up all right, but the swollen bags under my eyes and pock marks from the tweaking were impossible to hide. I was angry that I had become this person, I absolutely hated myself. I pulled back my fist and shoved it right into the mirror, hitting the exact spot where my face was reflected. No. Not my face, the face of a shattered girl who could hardly call herself human.

My hand bled but I didn't care, I couldn't feel it anyway.

School starts at 8:30 but since I didn't have a ride and I had been kicked off the bus, I had to leave at 7:50 just to make it in time.

I grabbed a cup of water on the way out and an energy bar. I think it's the only thing I've eaten in days.

The day passed in a blur of people pointing, staring in horror at what they saw. I'm sure they agree that I can hardly be called a human anymore.

Physical Education was my last, and most hated, class of the day. I got to class late and dressed quickly. Then set off running the 4 warm up laps that we did everyday. It was raining again outside so class was Co-ed today. I saw Edward, Ray, Deryk, Jasper, Emmet, and all the other boys that lived in that house standing around laughing and joking with one another. I envied them.

I began to get light-headed and then dizzy. My head felt like it might explode and another sharp pain ripped through my stomach. I keeled over and yelled out in pain. The whole gym became quiet but no one moved to help me. The pain wouldn't stop and I had accidently slammed my cut up arm on the ground so now all my scabs were broke open. I was shaking furiously and I couldn't stay up any longer. I fell to the ground and once again I vomited. This time my puke was accompanied by blood. Blood... I was dying.

I grimaced in pain. My last thoughts before I blacked out was, "Would anyone care if I died... would anyone miss me...?"

* * *

I would like to thank my wonderful reviewer personally so thank you blissfulmemories (everything will be explained!), TTQESJJP 31(I'm glad you love it!), Grrrrrr ( Fantabulous! Great word!), GtotheAtotheBBY (I know it's sad now but maybe a happy ending???), kyasurin15 (Sank you!), shobbs (It even depresses me to write it lol), Heater427 (Thanks!), arabianangel (Thanks!), smileon (I love angst too!), Murmmer (I'm not sure if I'm gonna make him one or not yet), lilvoice1 (Thanks for thinking it's okay lol) 


	3. Diary

Chapter 3- Diary

Edward's POV

May13th

_I didn't think things could get any worse, but of course they did. Charlie, my dad, he died last night in a car crash. We had been arguing again because I didn't clean the kitchen. I was going to do it I swear. I just needed to finish my book report, then I would have done it... I promise. _

_Tomorrow I guess mine and Deryk's grandparents are coming down from Seattle for funeral preparations and to figure out what's going to happen to us. They, like everyone else, hate me so I'll probably end up in an orphanage or on the streets... I guess I'll go to bed now._

July 20th

_It's my 14__th__ birthday today. Fourteen years and I can't recall one good memory... I did get something for myself though. While in Seattle shopping late last night a drug dealer came up to me and asked if I wanted some drugs. I had a hundred bucks in my pocket so I asked him what I could get with that. He told me he sold acid and it was pretty cheap. I could about 40 pills with a hundred bucks, he also said he'd thrown in an ounce of heroin just because. I agreed, gave him all my money and left. Tonight will be my first time getting high... I'll write more later._

Aug. 10th

_I never thought someone could make me feel so good. It was... amazing, the way he moaned my name when he entered me slowly. The way he stopped to make sure I was all right before starting to move. How perfectly in sync we were with each other. Even the day was beautiful. Usually dark and stormy but not today. It was bright, only a few clouds drifted over the sun. We laid under the cherry tree, talking, eating fresh ripe cherries, and then he kissed me. Softly, but passionate. And then we made love..._

Aug. 26th

_Edward hasn't talked to me since the 10__th__, I knew it was too good to be true. As I laid under the cherry tree, tweaking as I normally do these days, Ray came and sat by me. He didn't say much. Asked if he could have a pill, so I gave him one. After sitting silently under the tree it began to rain, I went to go inside but he grabbed my face and kissed me, roughly, it wasn't like Edward's kiss. I didn't like it. But I didn't stop him, he was rough so I was rough back. I hurt him and he hurt me back. It was just what I needed, something to take my aggression out on..._

Sept. 1st

_Today I sat on the staircase that leads to the living room, watching. Just watching. The guys seem so happy. They just sit around all day, thinking of things to do. They're very creative. Not many people know their secret though. See Edward and Emmet Cullen are vampires, so is Ray and Kai. Ray and Kai came from Japan, moved here about two years ago. Their mom works a lot so they just stay here most of the time. Edward and Emmet call each other brothers since the same people took them in when they were turned. They also have a two sisters, Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale is also one of their vampire brothers. I probably shouldn't be writing any of this but..._

September 18th

_I don't know what's going on with me. I can't believe I let myself get this way. I've been trying to stop but I just can't. I don't want to be like this, I don't want to be one of those people they show at school assemblies. It seems like it might be too late to stop though. I haven't eaten in a while, so I guess I'll go down stairs to get some. I'll write later... _

That was her last diary entry, September 18th, the day her and Deryk got in a fight. I had never seen him so mad... except when he heard that I had slept with Bella. I thought he was going to murder me. I don't understand it though. She's just a kid, she's never done anything to anyone, but maybe I was just as bad as everyone else. I had sex with her, I took something that she should have given to someone special, not to me.

I stood up and laid the diary back where Bella had placed it neatly on her night stand. The room still lay in ruins but her bed was neatly made, probably like it always was, and always will be. I made sure to smooth out the wrinkles I had made in her bed spread then went for the door.

Something caught my eye before I got to the door though. I stopped and picked up a broken picture frame. After dumping off all the broken shards of glass I looked at the picture. It was all of the guys in the picture. I don't even remember taking that picture. It brought a smile to my face, we were all sitting in the living like we always did, smiling and laughing. It couldn't have been taken too long ago because Ray had his hair bleached and spiked like his new hero Cloud Strife. I turned the frame over and took out the picture, a caption on the back read: _July 20__th__ a good birthday party._

I took the picture with me down stairs and placed it inside a new frame, no one asked what I was doing. Oddly enough, everyone was quiet today, no one made a sound. Maybe they were thinking of Bella, or maybe they were too ashamed of themselves to speak.

* * *

The guy's Ray and Kai are inspired by a Japanese rock band called the GaZette. If you want to know what they look like ust go to photobucket and look up the GaZette. :D

* * *

Okay so someone reviewed all of my stories and said they sucked in the first paragraph. It bothered me at first but... eh I guess I don't care too much anymore. I guess she has this whole horde of people who are going around the Twilight fanfics and they're telling everyone that has an AU story or OOC character that their story sucks and you just shouldn't write anymore. If they've done this to any of my readers I'm terribly sorry, it sucks but what can we do about it... :(

* * *

I want to thank my lovely reviewers personally so here it goes. Thank you, Murmmer, Grrrrrr, Heater427, VintageLyre, xoambahmariexo, smileon, UbEr-BaD-jUjU, 1stepbehind29, xXBiteMeXx, ALICE4LOVBER232, My Chemical Romance Rocks, shobbs, arabianangel, c00k1e.

Chapter 4-


	4. Grin

Okay here's chapter 4!! Sorry about short chapters, I do try to make them longer but... I like to keep them short and sweet. :D Reviews motivate me to write faster! So review!! Enjoy!

Chapter4-Grin

BPOV

_Dear Bella_,

_I don't know how to tell you this... but I'm leaving. Not for good but for a while. I'm thinking of going to England or perhaps Japan. In all of my existence that's one place I've never been. I'm going alone, no one else is as fed up with Deryk's shit as much as I am. I'm sorry to be leaving at such a bad time but I can't take this anymore. I'll be back, I promise... I'll make things better as soon as you're better._

_All my love, Edward._

I read and reread his letter countless times. The once perfect white paper was no crumpled at the edges and tear stained. I just couldn't believe he was gone and at a time like this even! One minute I was angry at him, the next I was understanding. I wasn't sure what to do anymore.

"Ms. Swan?" the nurse called from the door, "It's time for your appointment with Dr. Weselbub."

I rolled my eyes and stood up shakily. What the hell kind of name is Weselbub anyway?

"I think it would be better for me to wheel you Ms. Swan." She smiled one of those fake grins, I wanted to hit her.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking, thank you very much." I replied and gave her the same fake smile she probably gave to all of her patients.

She nodded and walked a few steps behind me as I made my way to the psychiatrists office at the end of the ward. I knocked politely and then let myself in.

"Good Morning Ms. Swan." She said politely, she had the same fake smile as the nurse did. They must have had to train themselves to plaster that grin on their faces everyday.

"It's Bella, and yes what a good morning it is." I grimaced and looked outside. It was gloomy and rainy like always, I laughed inside.

"You may leave, Anna." Ms. Weselbub waved to the nurse at the door, I turned around and put on that fake grin.

"So Bella," the doctor began, " Is there anything you would like to talk about today?"

I had been in rehab for 3 months now. The first month I was going through intense withdrawal symptoms and was unable to see the psychiatrist. For the past two months I had been seeing Dr. Weselbub, she wasn't helping me even though she thought I was.

I shook my head and she sighed.

"What about Christmas presents? Did you get any?"

I scoffed and looked out the window.

"Bella, you have got to start talking! You'll never leave this place if you keep shutting people out."

I shrugged my shoulders, my eyes started to water. Why? I wasn't exactly sure, but I think I liked being here. It's not that I had any friends here but everyday for two hours someone talked to me. I smiled to myself. Someone was actually talking to me... and I was pushing that person away.

"I bought myself a couple of CD's." I said.

The doctor smiled, "What did you get?"

"Two Linkin Park CD's and Nickelback."

"That's good. What's your favorite song out those CD's?"

"Numb by Linkin Park... It's exactly how I feel... how I felt for a really long time."

"You said felt. Meaning you used to feel that way. What changed that?"

"Being here."

"Why is that Bella?"

"People talk to me here... they're trying to help me."

"Yes, we are trying to help." She paused and smiled at me, " Now if you don't mind I think there are other issues we need to discuss."

We had reached the topic I didn't want to discuss.

"Can you tell me why you started doing drugs, Bella?"

"I was alone, they helped fill the hole in my chest." My eyes started to water and before I knew it they were falling down my pale cheeks like waterfalls. "It was l-like they were my only f-friend. I was nothing with- without them."

I wiped furiously at the tears that stained my porcelain skin. I never cried when I cut. I hated to cry, it showed people that I was weak. I'm not weak.

"I didn't do anything to any of those people I'm forced to live with!" I screamed, standing up and kicking the chair out from behind me so it hit the doctor's bookcase. She sat calmly behind her desk. "I never said one bad thing about them. I sat there and took their crap everyday and not once did I say one bad thing about them! I never will. And they could care less about me."

I crumpled to the ground shaking in anger.

Dr. Weselbub walked around and kneeled down beside me. She placed her hand gently under my chin and forced me to look in her eyes.

"I think we're getting somewhere." She smiled and I smiled back.

* * *

Okay so I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed so here it goes. Thank you, arabianangel, VintageLyre, Mollytigerc, xoambahmariexo, Gen Bellamy Ennis, hurricanekatrina, GtotheAtotheBBY, kyasurin15, GaurdianAngel777, goth queen 153, c00k1e, Murmmer, vamp-wolf-lover, lilvoice1, I love you all! (I'm sorry if I forgot any of you!) 


	5. Disclaimer

1THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!!!

Sorry about doing this but I've been forgetting to put a disclaimer up for my chapters. So I want everyone to know this:

_**I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and sadly I never will be. I don't own any of her characters either.**_

There! Now I won't get in trouble.

I would also like to ask my readers what they think of this: I was thinking of Bella getting pregnant with Edward's baby. It's just an idea right now but I'm not sure if all of you are okay with a vampire getting a human pregnant. I value my readers opinion very highly. So if you have a problem or don't have a problem with the whole baby thing I would like to know.

THANK YOU!!!

P.S. I should have the next chapter up most likely tomorrow.


	6. Visit

Okay here's chapter 5, sorry it's so short. I just wanted to get the next chapter out for all my readers. Oh, the votes are in and it looks like most of you don't want Bella and Edward to have a baby. That's okay, I LOVE your opinions. Thank you, read and enjoy,. REVIEWS HELP ME WRITE FASTER!!!

* * *

Chapter 5- Visit

"Edward!" I yelled, sitting up and looking around frantically.

I had been having the same dream lately. It would start off with me and Edward looking at wedding cakes then as soon as we walked outside we were on a frozen pond. The ice begins to crack and Edward walks away, letting me fall into the icy waters. I scream for him to help but he disappears, he leaves me alone to die.

"Ms. Swan?" A worried night nurse opened the door, "Is everything all right?"

"Y-yes, I thought I heard something outside, that's all."

The nurse nodded and shut the door. I got up from my bed and walked to the window, someone was out there. I cautiously pulled back the flimsy blue drapes and peered outside. It was now April, I had been in Rehab for seven months now. It was pouring outside like usually so I couldn't get a good look.

I let the drape go and it swayed back into place. I must have been imagining it but I could have sworn I saw a face in the window. I turned to go back to my bed when my window burst open, the wind blew in cold raindrops. I rushed back to the window and shut it with a snap. I ran back to my bed hoping the night nurse hadn't heard that. After waiting a few minutes I stood back up and walked to the window to inspect it.

"Isabella..." I heard a faint whisper from the corner of my room and I froze in place. Shaking slightly I turned and looked around my dark room, there was nothing there.

"I must be hallucinating... not enough sleep." I muttered to myself and walked quietly back to my bed.

"Isabella..." the same whisper but closer to me.

"Who's there?" I asked quietly, pulling the covers up to my face. My heart was beating a mile a minute against my ribs.

"Isabella..." the voice repeated, followed by playful laughter.

"I'll scream for help." I whispered again.

"Oh really?" the voice was right by my ear, breathing hard.

I turned slowly and was about to scream when he put his hand over my mouth.

"Edward!" I whispered loudly after he took his hand off of my mouth. He was rolling on the floor with silent laughter. "That isn't funny Edward!"

"Oh come on!" He said, getting up and sitting on the edge of my bed. "You know you liked it."

"Ugh!" I turned my head to hide my smile, "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were in England or Japan or something."

"I missed you." He stated. I looked at him.

"Why are you really here Edward?"

"I wanted to see you, what's so bad about that?"

"Uh probably the fact that you ran off seven months ago and I haven't heard anything from you since then." My eyes started to water. I don't know why though, he hurt me all the time, but knowing he was here now sort of comforted me.

"Bells don't cry." He whispered, leaning towards me and wiping the tears off my cheeks, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything..."

I scoffed and slapped his hand away.

"I'm serious Bella, I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't do it intentionally.

"Oh really?" I said raising my voice, "So you didn't intentionally have sex with me? Huh? Or you didn't intentionally not talk to me after I gave myself to you huh?

"Bella listen," He began but I cut him off.

"No Edward, you listen to me, when I came here you were my only friend. I trusted you and look what you did. You watched me fall apart at the seams and yet you did nothing! You sat back and watched just like the rest of those pricks did. You can't just come here in the middle of the night and think that one stupid apology is going to change anything."

He looked taken aback, "I-I... I'll just go then..."

"Yeah Edward, just run, run away, you're good at that aren't you!" I screamed, but he was already gone and out the window.

"Ms. Swan?"the nurse stormed in and turned on the light, "Ms. Swan? What in the world is going on?"

I was sitting up in bed, crying my eyes out, fists clenched at my sides.

If I were the nurse I would be alarmed too.

I didn't sleep all night, I was to angry, at myself and at Edward. I was angry at myself because I blew up like that and I was angry at him to think that everything would be okay with one stupid apology.

"Bella, I heard something about you last night." Dr. Weselbub said as soon as I sat down.

"Well good morning to you too Doctor." I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, this is serious, you're supposed to be getting out of here next month but if I see that you're regressing I'm not going to be able to let you go."

"Maybe I don't want to go back to that place."

"So you're telling me you intentionally woke up screaming and that you intentionally shouted at nothing until the nurse came in?"

"No."

"Would you care to explain then?" She stared at me.

"I already told you about my dream right?" She nodded, "Well I had that dream again... and then well Edward visited me last night..."

"Excuse me?"

"He came in through my window to apologize."

"Did you let him in because those windows are bolted shut there's no way he could have gotten in without your help."

"No I didn't let him in," I carefully chose my words, "He's... stronger than most people..."

"Right, well what happened when he apologized?"

"I screamed at him and told him, well I told him to take his apology and shove it up his ass basically." I laughed.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Dr. Weselbub laughed.

* * *

Okay I'm going to thank everyone that reviewed and answered my question here it goes: Thank you- arabianangel, Grrrrrr, VintageLyre, GaurdianAngel777, goth queen 153, Murmmer, c00k1e, lilvoice1, StarlessNight28, xalicexthexgreatx, Juliet Fernandez, GtotheAtotheBBY, Deliriously Withdrawn, lovelybella, hurricanekatrina, julia, sw33twitch, My Chemical Romance Rocks, xsangre, pumpkinpie, tomboy in black. 

WoW! You guys are great!


	7. Breathe

Aha! **This is my favorite chapter I've written so far!** Woot! My eyes were watering at the end. If any of you have limewire I suggest you download Taking Back Sunday's- New American Classic to listen to while you read the end of this. It helps set the mood. And since some of you have been asking for longer chapters here it is. I hope this is better for you! I LOVE ALL OF YOU!!!

**Chapter 6- Breathe**

I hadn't heard from Edward since that night he came through my window. Now I felt bad for yelling at him but there was no way to get a hold of him. I wasn't even sure if he went back to Deryk's house.

I went to wait in the lobby at 11:45 to await the arrival of my grandparents. I had spent 8 full months in rehab and all the psychologist's said I was well enough to leave. They did however give me a prescription for some type of anti-depressant. I was wondering what kind of recreational activity my grandparents had to postpone to come pick me up, I was hoping it was something big.

"Bella?" I looked up and saw Dr. Weselbub walking towards me, I waved. "Do you mind?" She gestured toward the empty seat next to mine. I nodded. "How are you feeling today Bella?"

I thought for a second, how did I feel? "Anxious. I think that's the best way to describe it."

"I have to tell you something bad has happened and I don't think there's anything I can do about it."

"W-what's wrong? Do I have to stay?" I asked her hopefully.

"No unfortunately that's not the problem the problem is our relationship Bella."

I was confused, "What do you mean 'our relationship'?"

"Over the past few months I've been thinking of you as... well a daughter I never had."

My eyes began to water. "You mean that?"

"Of course I do sweetie. You're everything a good mother would want. Your IQ is close to being genius level, you're artistic, you set your ambitions high. And above all you're charming. That smile of yours could bring a smile to someone who's dog just died."

I laughed and tears started falling freely. "Don't make me go then. I can't go back there."

"I can't do that Bella, I just want you to know that if there was anything I could do I would take you home in a heart beat." Tears were welling in her eyes but she was strong and wouldn't show emotion here.

I looked up as the doors opened automatically, my grandparents were here to take me back to that house. I looked at Dr. Weselbub with pleading eyes.

"Please don't make me go back there." I whispered.

She shook her head and stood up, I followed suit.

"Don't worry Bella," She whispered as she grabbed my hand, there was a piece of folded paper that she sneakily gave to me. "I'll always be here if you need me."

"Come Isabella." My grandmother's harsh voice called.

I nodded and walked away, through the automatic doors and cloudy day. I got into the back seat of my grandparents luxury sedan and put on my seat belt. I twiddled my thumbs nervously as we left the rehab center and I began to shake.

"Are you hungry Bella?" My grandmother asked.

"Um just a bit." I replied.

"Would you like to stop somewhere to eat? If I can remember correctly your favorite place to eat out at was Denny's."

"Yes, th-that sounds great actually."

She nodded and ten minutes later we were seated and ordering food. It was an awkward ordeal and honestly I wouldn't be sad if it never happened again. Other than ordering our food I think about ten words were spoken the whole time.

We pulled up to the house about 2 hours later and I thought I was going to puke. Outside on the porch Deryk and a few of the guys were sitting and laughing. My grandpa turned off the car and got out. I sat there shaking uncontrollably.

"Just breathe." I muttered to myself as I reached for the door handle. "Breathe Bella." I felt like I was going to pass out as the door popped open and I stuck my foot out. I was shaking badly and wasn't sure I would be able to walk to my room. "Breathe."

My feet crunched on the pebble walkway that led to the front porch. Keeping my head down against the cold rain I made my way up the stairs and when I reached the front door my name was called.

"Bella aren't you going to say hello to your brother?" my grandma spoke up. She was standing under the cover of the wrap around porch next to Deryk. I turned around slowly and tried putting on one of those fake smiles the nurses used at the rehab center but I failed and it turned into a grimace.

"Hello Deryk." I muttered looking back at the ground.

"Looks like you haven't changed much." He scoffed.

"No, I guess not."

"Well I'm sorry I can't stay long, we have some business to attend to back home. Goodbye Isabella, Deryk." She gave him a kiss on the head and walked to the car.

I turned around to go inside when the door was lurched open and there stood Edward. His topaz eyes stared down at me and as I breathed in his scent I felt dizzy.

"Bella." He said. For a moment I thought he was going to embrace me in a hug but the next moment he had moved aside to let me in and then left through the front door.

I sighed and walked up the stairs to my room. Someone must have cleaned while I was gone, my room was neatly back in place even though a few items were missing. I walked around my room, my fingers grazing the cold surface of my dresser. I walked towards my stereo when I saw a small yellow sticky note. I read it and smiled.

_-I hope this counts as a start?_

Edward's elegant handwriting barely fit on the paper. I turned on the stereo and Debussy started playing softly through the speakers.

I exhaled softly and laid down on my bed. My hair splayed out over the black satin comforter and tears began to well in my eyes, I shut them tightly.

"Don't cry." Edward whispered and lightly grazed my cheek.

I inhaled slightly but was immediately calmed by his touch. I lightly touched his hand to make sure he was really there. A small sad smile played on my face and I slowly opened my eyes.

"Edward." I uttered so softly that I could barely hear myself say it.

He nodded and smiled sadly. Then he stood up and walked around the bed so he could be face to face with me. I sat up slowly and placed my head in my hands. He kneeled on the floor and took my hands in his, bringing them to his mouth and kissing them softly.

"I'm sorry." He said gently. He stood up and leaned me back on the bed, then looked me straight in the eyes, I moved my head away so I didn't have to look into his sweet eyes. "I know I really messed up Bells, but you have to believe me, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He whispered in my ear, then gently tilted my face towards him again. "This is the one thing I could do nothing about." He uttered so softly it was hard for me to hear, "I can't make you forgive me."

He leaned down and kissed my lips so softly I wasn't sure if it had actually happened. I looked into his topaz eyes.

"This is a start." I murmured and he leaned down again to kiss me delicately on my quivering lips.

* * *

Okay I want to thank everyone that reviewed so here it goes.

Thank you Grrrrrr, Murmmer, VintageLyre, GaurdianAngel777, arabianangel, UbEr BaD jUjU, c00k1e, GtotheAtotheBBY, 1lovejoe15, XOedwardluvr1918OX, blissfulmemories.


	8. Letter

_**Aw! Music works wonders for writers block! I figured it out... but now I'm not too sure. Anyway I have a quick question but I'll ask after you read this. Read and review! They help me update sooner!**_

**Chapter 7- Letter**

The first night home from the rehab center passed in a blur of moans. I never thought Edward could make me feel so good. When I awoke in the morning he wasn't there.

I got up and took a shower then walked downstairs to grab something to eat.

"Hey Bells." I turned around and saw Ray coming towards me.

"Hey."

"How was rehab?" He laughed and I rolled my eyes ignoring him. "What? I've never been so I was kinda curious."

"Oh it was wonderful, really. Just like being at Disneyland, maybe even better." I replied not trying to hide the sarcasm.

"Ooh feisty today aren't you?" He grabbed my waist as I walked past him to go back to my room.

"Don't touch me." I warned.

"What are you going to do about?" He whispered in my ear.

"Nothing, but I will." Edward's voice said.

I looked up and saw him walking through the door and over to me. I smiled and looked at Ray. His mouth was open and his eyes screamed anger. His arm was still wrapped tightly around my waist.

"I suggest you remove your arm now, before I do it for you." Edward's voice was quiet and seemingly calm but even I could tell how angry he really was.

Ray dropped his arm and backed away nonchalantly, holding his arms up in mock surrender. "Woah, sorry man, didn't know she was your property. Maybe you should get a sign that says, 'Property of Edward Cullen, do not touch'."

"Fuck off Ray." I told him and he walked away laughing silently.

"And Ray?" Edward called after him, "It is over, so don't think about planning your revenge. It won't work."

Instead of walking to my room I decided to go outside and sit on the wrap around porch out back. It was sprinkling lightly and the small drops of rain made a soft 'tink, tink' sound on the aluminum porch cover. I sat down on the hammock that was hanging and sighed. Edward had followed and sat down on the wooden rail, saying nothing, just watching me silently.

"What?" I exhaled, closing my eyes and waiting for his reply.

"Nothing. I can't look at you?" His voice sounded hurt.

"Now why would you want to do that?" I replied sadly.

"Because I love you and I think you're the most beautiful creature that could ever exist."

My eyes shot open when he told me he loved me but I closed them again and scoffed. "Sure Edward."

"It's the truth Bella. I know I've been an ass to you but ever since I first met you I knew I loved you. It's just peer pressure from the other guys especially Deryk. He didn't want me hanging out with you and I was stupid enough to listen."

I said nothing back and he remained silent. We listened to the sound of rain drops on the roof and I was nodding off to sleep when the sliding glass door opened loudly. Ray stepped out, cigarette in mouth.

"What do you want?" I asked rudely.

"Now, now. No need to be rude." He said unoffended, "This has nothing to do with you. Edward, I have a letter for you. It's from the Volturi."

Edward took the envelope and opened it hastily. His eyes moved from left to right then down. He read the short letter twice then set it down.

"This is odd." He said to no one in particular.

I looked at him questioningly. "What does it say?" I stood up and walked over to him and he handed me the letter.

_Dear Mr. Cullen,_

_We, the Volturi, would like to ask a favor of you. There has been some odd occurrence around our little town and we have yet to figure out the cause of such disturbances. Now we know of your ability to hear other persons thoughts and think that having you roam around for a few days would help sort out the trouble. We await your arrival as soon as possible._

_Sincerely, Marcus._

The letter was handwritten in loopy handwriting much like Edward's. I knew as well as he that he had no choice whether to go to their aid or not.

"You should probably leave now." Ray said, "You don't want to keep them waiting."

Edward nodded, "Do you think you can leave us alone for a moment?"

Ray smirked and walked back through the sliding door, shutting it loudly.

"I don't want to stay here without you." I said, shaking with an unknown fear.

"I know, but I have to go and you cannot go with me." He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head. Then bent low and whispered very quietly in my ear. "I'm going to get you a hotel room until I get back, so you don't have to be around Ray. I don't like the way he thinks of you." I nodded and looked into his topaz eyes.

He then kissed me roughly, passionately and walked me through the house and out the front door. Before I knew it we were speeding down the highway at uncomfortable speeds.

"I'll go back to the house and get you some clothes, okay." I nodded, "I want you to stay in the room and don't leave, order food. I'll be back as soon as I can. Understand?"

I nodded again and saw that we were outside a nice looking hotel. We rushed in and got a room for a week, thinking that was enough time for Edward to get back.

After checking in I waited in my room until Edward came back with some clothes. He handed me a stack of money and told me the same thing over again.

"Be good Bells." He whispered and kissed me again, with the same ferocity as last time. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

I nodded and before I knew it he was gone.

Later that night I grew hungry and ordered a large pizza and breads sticks from Pizza Hut. The guy was taking forever to get here but eventually I heard a knock at the door. Without looking through the peephole I opened the door, my money in my right hand. As soon as I looked up I dropped the money.

"Hello Isabella."

* * *

I know another short chapter, but I hope you liked it! Okay so here's the question. I have an idea of where I want this story to go and end. But I'd like your lovely opinions first. When or if you review I would like you to enter your choice of what you think should happen next. So your choices are:

A. A graphic rape scene.

B. A rape scene without too many details.

C. No rape scene think of something else.

So please tell me what you think. If you'd rather not review send me a message. Remember, 'Opinions are like assholes, everyone has one' so please tell me what you think! There.

Now on to thank my lovely reviews. Arigoto- c00k1e, shobbs, lilvoice1, sw33twitch, xalicexthexgreatx, headovermyheels, GaurdianAngel777, xxiamemmaxx, VintageLyre, blissfulmemories, goth queen 153, StarlessNight28, XOedwardluvr1918OX, ilovejoe15, arabianangel, Murmmer, Grrrrrr, GtotheAtotheBBy, twilightluver92, catgirl112, uncle jasper tried to eat me. Aishiteru!(I love you all)


	9. Oblivion

**Ch.8- Oblivion**

I froze in place, I didn't know what to do. Edward told me to stay away from him and now here he was standing in front of me, pizza in one hand and a guy in the other. Blood dripped from Ray's mouth and I noticed the man was extremely pale.

"W-what are you doing here? How did you find me?" I asked stepping backwards as he stepped forward into my room.

"Isabella, Isabella." He shook his head and shut the door behind him, setting the pizza down on the small table and tossing the man on the floor. "I'm a vampire, I tracked you. It wasn't too hard either, I thought Edward would have been smart enough to take you far away... but then again he was in a hurry..."

He rambled on for a few seconds before looking at me and smirking. He gestured for me to sit and I did quietly, I didn't want to anger him. I remember seeing him angry before and it was something I'll never forget.

_I was 12 at the time and walking home from school. I saw Ray and Kai with my brother following a couple of thugs down an alleyway. My curiosity got the best of me so I followed closely behind. There were a couple of trash cans at the entrance to the alley so I crouched down behind them and listened. _

_"Are you the bastards that raped that girl a couple of nights ago." Kai asked, pushing one of them up against the wall and holding him there by his throat. _

_"Man, we don't know what fuck you're talking about." The guy that wasn't pushed against the wall said while laughing. _

_"Oh you think it's funny now do you?" Ray asked calmly, although even from my point of view I could tell he was shaking with anger. _

_"You know what?" The guy that was pressed against the wall said angrily, "We did rape that little cunt. She was talking shit about our gang, so we took care of it. What are you pansy little white boys going to do about it?" _

_And that's all that it took for Ray to explode. He pulled back his fist and slammed it right into the guys face. The force of the punch left a crack in the brick wall and the guy slid down the wall unconscious. _

_The second guy that wasn't pinned against the wall took off running down the alley but Kai was too fast. He caught up to him, teeth glistening white and sunk them deep into the mans throat. The man on the ground screamed out in pain and fear before shuddering and going limp. _

_The guy that was unconscious stirred a little bit and Ray laughed before kneeling down and biting him. The guy struggled weakly before giving up and going limp._

_I hadn't known that they were vampires until that day. I remember watching the show in horror. I remember Ray lifting his head up, crimson liquid that sparkled in the sun fell from his chin to his pants. I took off running as soon as I saw that, I wanted to scream for help but Deryk had caught up to me and pushed me back against the wall. _

_"You will say nothing of what you saw today got it?" He whispered and held me pinned back with his hand on my throat. I looked over his shoulder to see Ray and Kai conversing and laughing as if nothing had happened at all. "Are you listening to me Isabella..." I nodded._

"Are you listening to me Isabella?" Ray asked.

I nodded, eyes wide in horror. "What are you going to do to me?"

He chuckled and before I knew it he was right next to me. I froze again, staring straight ahead. His nose glided down my jaw and to my jugular. I shook in fear and he laughed again.

"Honestly Isabella, if I wanted to kill you I would have done it a long time ago."

"Th-then what do y-you want with me?" I asked still staring straight ahead.

"I want to take you to a party." He said simply picking dirt out of his long fingernails.

I turned my head slowly to look at him. "What?"

"You heard me. I want to take you to a party with me. It's not like you have a choice to say yes or no but I would like to have your consent if possible."

I was thunderstruck, there had to be a catch. "What's the catch?"

He laughed loudly at this and stood up. "There isn't a catch, unless you want there to be?"

I wanted to run, I was trembling in fear. He grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me to him. His arm snaked around my waist and he held my up to look at him. He then violently kissed me on the lips and I grimaced in disgust.

"Mm. Edward was right you do taste good." I spat on the ground and ran the back of my hand over my mouth trying to rid myself of him.

Soon I was flying through the air, Ray's hand holding my wrist roughly as he ran through the streets and through the forest. When we stopped I saw where we were, my house.

"Let's go Isabella." He grabbed my hand and I pulled it back.

"It's Bella." He grabbed my hand harder this time and held it tightly, then led me towards the house.

He forced me to walk up the porch steps and into the crowded house. As soon as I entered I heard music by Flyleaf, something that sounded like their song 'So Sick'. Someone handed Ray two shot glasses full of a light red drink. He downed his then handed one to me. I smelled it, it smelled fruity and inviting so I drank mine quickly.

"Why, may I ask, do you drink alcohol?" I yelled to Ray over the loud music as he led me through the house. "It doesn't affect you in any way does it?"

"No," He yelled back, "and it tastes awful. But some people don't know I am what I am. So drinking is kind of a cover up."

I nodded and followed down the hallway and into an empty bedroom. A few people sat around, oblivious to our entry. I looked around in the darkness and saw what was going on.

What looked like a small gas burner lay in the middle of the room. Placed around it were spoons and a few empty but used syringes. I also noticed clear bags of white powder and bags of pills.

Ray forced me to sit down next to a blonde girl who was clearly out of it. She was muttering something about a chipmunk eating a pickle on her leg. I stared at her blankly not amused by her unamusing babble.

"Ray!" A man in the center of the small crowd said slowly, "What would you like today." -he gestured to the floor- "It's on the house."

"What would you like Bella." He whispered to me.

I was looking around at the drugs and gotten a sudden craving for acid. My mouth watered and I could feel myself reaching towards it. My stomach even started to cramp. I hungered for the drug. I needed it. I grabbed the small bag of multi colored pills and took out two.

I saw Ray smile down at me and then look down at the drugs, "Some LSD huh? Nice."

I shook my head and told myself not to do it, the last thing I wanted to do was get addicted again.

"No." I muttered. "I c-can't."

"Sure you can." Ray said taking the pills and putting them up to my mouth. "You can do anything when you're on acid."

He ran his fingers along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. He dropped not one but both pills in and I swallowed them quickly.

What was I doing? I shouldn't be here, soon the drugs would kick in and I wouldn't care where I was. My last thought before falling into oblivion was of Edward.

* * *

WOW! So many reviewers. I love it. If I could I would send you all a mixed CD and a basket of muffins. Anyway, the votes are in and most of you lovely people chose B. So here's what's gonna happen. My good friend Allison(StarlessNight28) gave me the idea for the 'rape scene' to be more emotional than physical so I'll do my best with that! I'll try not to be too mean! Please review I love them! 

**Now to thank ALL of you, this is gonna take a while but here it goes- **

Thank you so much VintageLyre, StarlessNight28, My Chemical Romance Rocks, shobbs, Murmmer, lilvoice1, arabianangel, FishFriend, LouisvilleKiss, headovermyheels, kyasurin15, I'll have some stupid cliche, xxiamemmaxx, blissfulmemories, UbEr-BaD-jUjU, sw33twitch, xalicexthexgreatx, catgirl12, Grrrrrr, ilovejoe15, TwilightsNewMoon, silkumbrellas, stockingzxo, goth queen 153, Edward4ever1992, MollyD, Point of Reason, 1stepbehind29, dying.for.noone, Chrissienuil, GtotheAtotheBBY, emo-cutter-narnian-vampiress, xPaleinComparisonx.


	10. Noises

**Sorry it's been so long, hope you aren't too disappointed with this chapter... :/**

**Ch. 9- Noises**

The night passed in a blur of bright colors and swirling rooms. Ray hadn't let me out of his sight and I was beginning to see why. He kept touching me and acting like I was his property. I kept hoping Edward would show up and see what he was doing. After awhile I began to get dizzy and soon everything went black.

I woke up, feeling my pant sliding down my legs and then all the way off. Then I felt a mouth kiss my neck, it felt good at first. I tangled my fingers in his hair and let out a soft moan as he kissed me right above my breast, then things started to tick. I realized where I was and what was going on. My eyes shot open and I looked down at who it was.

"Ray!" I yelled.

He laughed, "What Isabella? You were liking it at first."

"Get off of me!" I screamed weakly, trying to sit up but his hand was pressed heavily on my chest.

"I was just getting started Isabella, I'm sure you don't want me to stop now."

"Yes I do!" I choked, his hand had moved further up and was now clenched lightly around my neck. He laughed quietly but said nothing. I heard a belt come undone and then the sound of jeans fall to the floor. "Ray please stop! Edward will find out!"

At the mention of Edward's name Ray let out a soft growl. "You can thank your fucking boyfriend for this happening. If he hadn't told me what to do this wouldn't be happening."

Tears began to form in my eyes, his hold on my neck became tighter. I couldn't breathe anymore, I was gasping for air but he wouldn't loosen his grip. I started to panic and grabbed his arm with both hands but he was too strong. I kicked my legs furiously and tried to cry for help but no sound could be heard over the loud music coming from downstairs.

"God dammit!" Ray yelled releasing his grip from around my neck when I kneed him in the face. He stood up and slapped me hard across the face, my lip burst open and I could taste blood as it poured from my mouth. "Fine, if you aren't going to cooperate..." His voice trailed off and I heard plastic bags rustling, then a lighter being lit. After a few seconds, Ray bent over me and smiled wickedly. "Here, maybe now you'll calm the fuck down."

He turned my left arm over and put pressure right above my elbow. After waiting another second I felt a sharp sting and knew what he had done. He drugged me with heroine. I could feel it burning up my arm, the poison moved fast throughout my body and I was once again oblivious to my surroundings.

It was like I was watching a movie. I heard the screaming and the crying, I could see the pained expression on my face but I felt nothing. I watched as Ray pumped faster and faster until finally he moaned loudly, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He looked down at me and smiled, I saw his mouth moving as if he were talking but I heard nothing. All of the sudden I rolled over puked all over myself and the bed, then lay motionlessly on the bed. I felt his hand grab my arm and he rolled me over so I was on my back again.

I felt so numb, inside and out. I wanted to get up and run. Running felt like the only thing that would chase away this feeling but I couldn't move. I stared blankly at Ray's face, watching his mouth moving to form words, then he was shaking me. His hands had grabbed both of my shoulders and he was shaking me vigorously, but still I felt nothing, I heard nothing, I thought nothing...

Then I felt a sharp sting on my face as I was slapped back in to reality.

"Isabella!" Ray yelled, still shaking me vigorously, "Isabella! Stop screaming! No one can hear you, I stopped, God dammit!"

I wasn't aware that I was screaming until he slapped me, I looked around and started shaking. Now I felt pain, emotionally and physically. I cried loudly and sat up, the room was spinning and I vomited again on the floor. My stomach cramped up and I was shaking worse then before. I yelled out in pain, and looked for someone to help, no one was there. Ray must have took off because I was alone in the room. I started to panic.

**_Edwards POV_ **

I ran into the crowded house searching for Bella. I heard Ray's thoughts and knew what he had done. My priority was to find Bella first and get her help, then I would find Ray. I looked down the hall and saw her running screaming for help

"Help..." she yelled weakly, "Somebody help me!"

She entered the living room and all eyes were on her in seconds. She ran towards the nearest person who backed away quickly, hands up in a defensive position. She didn't notice I was there.

"Bella!" I called, running to her at once.

She backed up against the wall and slid down, shaking violently. Her head lowered to her knees and she covered her ears with her hands.

"Bella! What happened to you?" I asked frantically, she was shaking badly, her hair was disheveled, and her mascara ran down her face.

"Make it stop!" She screamed, pressing her palms more tightly against her ears. "If I can't hear the buzzing they won't get me!"

"What's going to get you Bella? There's nothing there!"

"Just make it stop Edward!" She looked up at me and I could see the fear in them. I placed my hand against her rib cage and felt her heart beating ten times too fast. "I can hear them, they're coming for me Edward, they're going to take my heart, then my lungs! They want them for themselves! Don't let them get me!"

She was screaming and looking around wildly while trying to drown out all sounds by pressing her palms against her ears.

"Bella, sweetheart, there's nothing there!" I yelled trying to soothe her. She was going to have a heart attack if she didn't calm down. "Someone fucking call 911!" I yelled to the shocked bystanders.

Then she stopped, she froze in place and looked down the dark hallway.

"No!" she screamed, a blood curdling scream that echoed throughout the room.

She tried standing but I held her down, not wanting her to hurt herself or anyone else in the room. "Bella stop! There's nothing there!"

"Please! They're coming! Don't you see them!" She kicked and punched but I held her down still. Her heart began pumping harder and faster.

"Dude, let her go, she's going to have a heart attack!" Some guy yelled and I let her go. She ran for the front door then stopped and turned around quickly as if something was coming from the door. She stopped in the center of the room, eyes wide, then ducked. She was hallucinating, she actually thought there were demons coming for her heart and lungs. After ducking low she ran for the front door again before falling to the floor, screaming out in pain.

"Bella!" I yelled and ran towards her.

She was on the ground convulsing, vomit flowed freely from her mouth, her eyes lost inside her skull. She gasped and writhed for air, clutching her chest she gasped one last time before going still.

"No." I whispered, her heart had stopped, she was gone.

* * *

Haha cliffhanger! Sorry it's been so long, I hope this chapter satisfied my readers!?? Well if you liked please review, the more reviews I get the faster I'll put out my last chapter and you'll see what happened to Bella and Ray!

* * *

Now to thank everyone that reviewed. You guys are the apple of my applesauce (haha meaning an important ingredient to my story writing...) Anyway thank you's to- Murmmer, lilvoice1, arabianangel, GtotheAtotheBBy, headovermyheels, FishFriend, xxiamemmaxx, VintageLyre, 4Edwards-eyes-only, RebelAngel2011, sw33twitch, xPaleInComparisonx, goth queen 153, StarlessNight28, c00k1e, blissfulmemories, ilovejoe15, drama-queen-4-eternity, emo-cutter-narnian-vampiress, Grrrrrr.

I love you all!


	11. Memories

_**Okay I know it's been awhile. I'm thinking there will be two more chapters.. I'm not sure yet. I hope you all like this!**_

* * *

Chapter 11- Memories

"Where is he!" I screamed, rushing into the waiting room where everyone was sitting quietly. "Where the fuck is he Kai?"

I was enraged and oblivious to my actions. I picked him up by the shirt and pressed him against the wall. The tips of his shoes barely touched the floor. "Tell me, or I swear on Bella that I will tear you to shreds!"

Kai shook slightly but said nothing. I pressed him against the wall harder and the pictures in the room shook slightly, threatening to fall off.

"We don't know where he went man." I looked around to see who had spoken, it was Deryk. "He took off before the paramedics got there, he could be anywhere by now."

"You know! I know you fucking do!" I screamed again in his face. I saw a few nurses pass by the room and peer in but they just hurried off.

"I-I don't know! I swear." Kai said sadly, "Even though he's my best friend I would still let you have your way with him after what he did... I swear I would tell you."

I released Kai from my grip and sat down. I put my head in my hands and pulled at my auburn hair. Bella had always liked my hair, I remember the first time we met...

_"Who's that?" I whispered to Emmet. _

_We were sitting inside Deryks house, it was the first time I was ever there. I watched as a young girl walked quietly across the living room and up the stairs without saying a word to anyone. Emmet had been friends with Deryk for months but I had only taken a liking to him when we partied together the night before. _

_"That's Deryks sister Bella." Emmet whispered back, the way he had said it sounded like the subject was something they didn't talk about. _

_"I didn't know he had a sister." I said, looking up at the girl who was walking slowly up the stairs. _

_She was absolutely beautiful. She wore a denim mini skirt and plain black tennis shoes. She also wore a black zip up hoodie with the hood up that hid all of her hair. I couldn't help staring at her small frame and then she turned and looked at me. Her hand was resting on the door knob and she turned her head slowly and looked straight at me. Her eyes were chocolate brown and I could see dark brown hair billow out from under her hood. Her pale face looked saddened and her eyes were full of pain. I couldn't help but think that she must be the most beautiful disaster to ever exist. _

_"Deryk doesn't like her she just moved here from Phoenix," Emmet said following my gaze to Bella. "If you want to stay friends with Deryk stay away from her." _

_I looked at him, thinking that was an odd thing to say and I knew that there was no way I could stay away from her. I was curious and she needed someone, I could see it her chocolate eyes._

"Edward?" Emmet called, "Edward? Are you all right?"

"No, I'm not fucking all right!" I yelled standing up and walking towards the hospital exit.

"Where are you going?" He yelled after me.

"I just need to walk... get some fresh air." I muttered, if he wasn't a vampire I'm sure he wouldn't have heard me.

I walked, not knowing where my feet were taking me. I needed to think, I needed revenge... I needed to breathe.

Before I knew it I was in front of the cherry tree by the pond, out back from Deryks house. I exhaled sharply and sat down in the same spot I had when I made love to Bella. Sitting there reminded me of that day we shared...

_"Bella?" I said quietly standing awkwardly in front of her. _

_She was laying down listening to music and zoning out. She was wearing her usual blue jeans and tennis shoes but today was too hot for a sweater. She wore a tight corset tank top with lace around the edges and an arm warmer around her right wrist. She looked absolutely stunning. _

_Her eyes opened and she smiled slightly, then sat up. "Good afternoon Edward." _

_I smiled and stood there awkwardly, "C-can I sit... here... with you?" _

_She nodded and I sat down, leaning against the cherry tree._

"_I haven't talked to you in awhile." She said, resting her head against the tree and closing her eyes._

"_I-I know and I'm really sorry... it's just..." what was it?._

"_You don't have to explain Edward." She said quietly, "I half expected this to happen sooner or later."_

_I opened my mouth to speak but she placed her hand gently over it. "I told you, there's no need to explain."_

_And then I kissed her. I couldn't resist, she was so beautiful, like an angel. I pulled back after a short kiss on her lips to see how she was going to act and she just looked at me. She bit her lower lip and her eyes were alive with passion. So I kissed her again, this time I deepened the kiss letting my tongue roam over her bottom lip asking for entrance. She gave in immediately and I explored her mouth, tasting her, the most delicious taste I've ever encountered. _

_It progressed from there, the next thing I knew I was on top of her, her shirt unlaced a little to show more of her creamy breasts. I was surprised at how in control I was over my vampire instincts, I didn't feel like biting her at all. Soon I was inside her, exploring her insides, something no one has ever been fortunate enough to do. It was perfect, we were in sync with each other and then she was moaning my name in my ear. I moaned her name back and then she arched her back and screamed my name loudly. She panted heavily as she came down from the physical high, she kept her eyes closed the whole time and I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking._

A slight breeze drifted my way, it shook me from my thoughts and for a minute I didn't move.

"It's my fault she ended up like this" I said to myself, placing my head in my hands.

I did this! I took her virginity and then stopped talking to her the next day. I knew that Ray was going down there with bad intentions. I let him fuck her, I should have stopped it.

I screamed out loud in frustration and then a cold breeze blew my way. I froze in place sniffing the air as it flew by. It was him... Ray. I stood up quickly, my vampire senses raging. I could smell everything within a 5 miles; I could see through the black cloudy night perfectly; and I could hear everything around me.

"Ray!" I shouted loudly into the cold night. "Where are you! Stop being such a fucking coward. Come on! Face me like the man you think you are!"

I waited knowing that I had wounded his huge ego, I knew he was around. And then I heard his thoughts... he was laughing.

"_Come get me then Edward_." He thought.

I couldn't tell where he was, he wasn't far but he wasn't close.

"Stop being a coward and come out and face me!"

I heard him laugh, but not in his thoughts, he was on the edge of the forest and I saw him. His bleach blonde hair and white nose band shone brightly in the dark night.

I crouched down a low growl emanated through my chest and before I could make a move Ray was on me. He had charged at me and hit me right in the stomach with his shoulder. He was powerful, definitely but not very smart. I turned quickly so it was his face that hit the tree with a loud smack, the tree had broke in half. He stood up and laughed again, his look was lethal and I was beginning to get worried.

* * *

Okay so to thank all of my FANTABULOUS reviewers! You guys make me smile : )

Thank you- FishFriend, Deliriously Withdrawn, lilvoice1, goth queen 153, RebelAngel2011, c00k1e, MartaSwan, Point of Reason, Edward4ever1992, VintageLyre, Grrrrrr, xoambahmariexo, ima-wicked-awesome-vampirate, 4edwards-eyes-only, ilovejoe10, blissfulmemories, GtotheAtotheBBY, Murmmer, xxiamemmaxx, ridiculouskopec, AmyGirl123, xPaleInComparisonx, iXcanXreadXyourXmind, OverRated6.

OH! And don't jump to conclusions about Bella hinthint, what happened to her will be explained next chapter. Please review! I love them SO much!


	12. Alive

_Woah! It's been SO long. I'm so sorry for leaving you all hanging like this. I've been trying to work on this chapter but I work now and hardly have any free time. I hope this chapter and ending leave you all satisfied and happy!_

* * *

**Chapter 12- Alive**

**Edwards POV**

As he stood, laughing, he dusted off the debris of dirt and pebbles, then picked up a think broken tree branch off the ground.

"Oh look what you've done to Bella's favorite tree." He stated tossing the branch up and down in his left arm. " She'll never forgive you for this one."

And without hesitation he propelled the branch, sharp side towards my chest. I had only a split second to react. I lifted my right arm over my chest and not a moment to soon; the sharp branch pierced through my wrist and stopped only half a millimeter from entering my body. Of course I felt no pain, but I knew that my arm would be useless for days.

I removed the long branch from my arm as quickly as possibly only to find Ray charging at me once more. This time I was ready. He came closer and closer; I crouched down into a defensive stance and braced myself for the impact. As soon as he was close enough I reached out my left arm and grabbed him by his shoulders. The speed at which he was traveling made us spin around and fall to the ground with loud 'Oofs!'. Amazingly I was able to hold on to him as he squirmed and kicked at me to get away.

"Stop moving, you bastard!" I shouted as we rolled in the dirt. "Let's just get this over with shall we?"

He continued to shake and try to get me to release him but I wouldn't let go. Soon he noticed he was defeated and he stopped. He slumped over and began to sob dryly. I kept my firm grasp on his shoulder as I stood up.

"Oh don't give me that look Ray!" I muttered, he was looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Please!" He screamed as I began to dislodge his shoulder. "Don't do this. I'm sorry! I swear I've learned my lesson!"

I heard ligaments tear and bones pop as I twisted his right arm, and I felt disgusted. It would have been easier to tear him apart if we were in the middle of a fight. I stopped tearing and looked away. What was I supposed to do now?

"Please! I'll leave!" He pleaded, sobbing and trying to get my attention, "I'll go as far away as you want! I'll never come back I promise!"

I let go of his arm and sighed, I couldn't do it. "Leave." I muttered. "Go as far away as you can. I swear if I ever, EVER, catch a glimpse of you or your smell, it''s over. Do you understand?"

I looked down at him and we locked eyes, they were fearful yet relieved. He nodded and stood up but didn't move. I'm sure he wanted to exchange words of gratitude but I didn't want to hear it. I just let Bella's murderer go.

"LEAVE!" I bellowed, he jumped and then took off through the dark forest.

I was shaking in anger, how could I have done that? As Bella lay in the hospital using only a machine to keep her heart beating I allowed her murderer to run free and somewhat alive.

I threw my fists against the already broken tree and more branches and twigs fell to the ground. And then I felt this pang inside my chest. It coursed through my body and I fell to my knees in pain, grabbing on to the last stable branch left.

I was suddenly in Bella's hospital room, the machines beeped every second or so. She looked like an angel, lying there quietly, unmoving. I moved slowly towards her bed, not exactly walking, more like floating. It was like a dream.

I approached her bed and reached out to touch her face but then the machines stopped beeping and all that was left was a long drawn out buzzing noise. The machine had failed, Bella was dying and no one was coming to help her.

I yelled out for someone to come but nobody heard me, I wasn't really there in the room with her, I was miles away.

"Bella," I whispered in her ear, closing my eyes tightly. "Don't do this, you can fight this. You're strong sweetheart, I know it. You've been through too much to give up now. You. Can. Do. This."

The machines continued to buzz and the doors flew open as nurses and doctors zoomed in to reset the machines and get her heart started.

I felt a pull on body, I knew it was telling me to go back to where I really was. I watched as the doctors fought to keep her alive and then I was gone, back in my own body, own mind.

I exhaled and looked around. I didn't know how long I had been kneeling there by the tree but as I looked up I saw a light come on in the house living room. I exhaled again and looked down. Something glinted on the ground and I carefully reached down to get it.

"_You bought me something?" She asked staring at the wooden box I handed to her._

_I nodded and urged her to open, as soon as the box was opened her eyes widened. _

"_Do you like it?" I asked removing the small chain from the box and placing it around her fragile wrist. "It was my mothers, I found it in our old home when I went back a few years ago. I wanted you to have it, as an early Christmas present."_

_I smiled at her as she stared awe-struck at the delicate gold chain around her wrist._

"_It-it's beautiful Edward." She looked up finally and I saw her chocolate brown eyes full of happiness, "Thank you so much."_

I grabbed it and held it in my hands and another flashback came to me.

_I watched as she walked out the door to the cherry tree then back in, then back through the door again. She looked frantic and worried._

"_What are you looking for?" I heard Kai ask Bella as she entered the living room for the third time._

"_N-nothing." Was all she said. She looked up at me sadly then walked to her room, shutting the door quietly behind her._

This event had happened the day after I took her virginity, and now I knew why she looked so frantic. She had lost the bracelet I had given her during our escapade under the tree. I placed it my pocket before standing up and walking to the house. As I entered the living room I looked up to see sad faces staring at me.

"Ed-," Emmet began but I interrupted.

"I already know, Emmet." I inhaled before saying it. I knew that by saying it out loud it was final. "B-Bella, she has d-, passed."

"No Ed, she's fine... well not fine but she's alive. She's still on life support but the doctors say she's miraculous. They think she'll be off life support in a few days."

I collapsed to the floor. My Bella was alive.

* * *

**Epilogue**

I watched as Bella looked out the small cottage window, a glass of wine held in her hand. I smiled as she sat on the window sill. Pink and red scars covered the inside of her left wrist but they were healed and that was all that mattered.

"You have a staring problem I hope you know." She sighed still staring out the window. She didn't smile as she said this, she rarely ever did.

"Your beauty... it captivates me." I said standing up and walking over to her.

I placed my hands on her hips and kissed her neck softly, she let out a sigh. I breathed in her golden brown hair, strawberries, as it always has been.

"I like it here." She said quietly, looking out at the small lake behind the cottage

"Me too." I smiled into her neck as a wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, pulling her as close as I could. "We can stay here if you'd like. All you have to do is say the word and it's ours.

"You mean that Edward?" She turned to look at me. Staring deeply into my topaz eyes, "We never have to go back to that house, ever?"

"Of course not sweetie, this can be our home now, just you and me."

"Good," she turned back around to look out the window, "This place already feels like a home I never had."

* * *

So what did you think? Disappointed? I hope not. Anyway, I need to than my FANTABULOUS reviewers you guys are the best! Thank you so much- lilvoice1, FishFriend, StarlessNight28, MartaSwan, headovermyheels, blissfulmemories, 4Edward's-Eyes-Only, EXACTLYmyBRANDofHEROIN, VintageLyre, xxiamemmaxx, Pipergirl2011, ilovejoe15, Grrrrrr, ridiculouskopec, Edward4ever1992, Wish.He.Was.Mine.x, xPaleinInComparisonx, loser-lovely, J.ShelleyReed, SkyCullen, TwilightFan315, GtotheAtotheBBY, and EdwardLuvr.

* * *

You guys have been amazing and I'm really sad to see this end. I do have another new fic up but it's a Harry Potter one, I'll be updating tonight, if you're curious check it out. I LOVE YOU GUYS! 


End file.
